pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Holmes
Janet A. Holmes is an American poet and academic, and the director of Ahsahta Press.[http://www.pw.org/content/ahsahta_press Poets & Writers > Small Presses > Ahsahta Press] Life Holmes earned a B.A. from Duke University and an M.F.A. from Warren Wilson College MFA Program for Writers. She teaches at Boise State University’s MFA Program in Creative Writing.Boise State University > English Department Faculty Profile > Janet Holmes She is author of 6 poetry collections, including The ms of m y kin[http://www.shearsman.com/pages/books/catalog/2009/holmes.html Shearsman Books > Author Page > Janet Holmes > The ms of m y kin] (Shearsman Books, 2009), and has had her poems published in literary magazines and journals including American Poetry Review, Beloit Poetry Journal, Boulevard, Carolina Quarterly, Georgia Review, Michigan Quarterly Review, MiPoesias, Nimrod, Pleiades, Poetry, ''and Prairie Schooner,'' and in anthologies including The Best American Poetry 1994 and The Best American Poetry 1995. Recognition Her honors include the Minnesota Book AwardThe Friends of the St. Paul Public Library > 1999 Minnesota Book Award Winners and fellowships from Yaddo and the MacDowell Colony.MacDowell Colony Fellows Index > WritersBoise State University > English Department Faculty Profile > Janet Holmes Awards * 1999 Chad Walsh Poetry Prize from Beloit Poetry Journal * 1999 Minnesota Book Award * 1998 Poetry Book of the Year from ForeWord Magazine * 1997 Pablo Neruda Award from Nimrod International Journal of Prose & Poetry * 1996 Ernest Sandeen Prize in Poetry * 1993 Anhinga Prize * 1984 State Street Press Chapbook Award Publications Poetry * Paperback Romance (chapbook). Pittsford, NY: State Street Press, 1984. * The Physicist at the Mall. Tallahassee, FL: Anhinga Press, 1994. * The Green Tuxedo. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1998. * Humanophone. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 2001. * F2F. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 2006. * The ms of m y kin. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Janet Holmes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 27, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Janet Holmes Notes External links ;Poems *Janet Holmes profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets * Janet Holmes at the Woodland Pattern Book Center (1 poem) *[http://therumpus.net/2012/05/national-poetry-month-day-37-two-lyrics-from-rondo-by-janet-holmes/ Two lyrics from Rondo] *Three poems by Janet Holmes at Poems for Living Waters *"Partch Stations" in the Beloit Poetry Journal, 61:2, Winter 2011 (14 poems) ;Books *Janet Holmes at Amazon.com ;About *Janet Holmes at Shearsman Books * [http://undpress.nd.edu/book/P01127 Author Page: University of Notre Dame Press > Janet Holmes > F2F] * [http://www.anhinga.org/books/poet_info.cfm?poet_name=Janet%20Holmes Author Page: Anhinga Press > Janet Holmes > The Physicist at the Mall] *Meet the Press: Nin Andrews in Conversation with Janet Holmes, Editor of Ahsahta Press and Stephanie Strickland at Best American Poetry * [http://www.valpo.edu/vpr/johnsonreviewholmes.html Review: Valparisio Poetry Review > Review by Halvard Johnson of The Green Tuxedo by Janet Holmes] * [http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/37/wheeler_r.html Review: The Cortland Review > Issue 37 > Review by Lesley Wheeler of F2F by Janet Holmes] Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Writers from Idaho Category:Duke University alumni Category:Warren Wilson College alumni Category:American publishers (people) Category:American book editors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics